Strangers to Partners
by Cryptic Mist
Summary: A world where Stephanie Edgley becomes Valkyrie Cain without the help of anyone but herself. She hasn't met Skulduggery yet but that is soon to change. What happens when her daily life of fighting crime and protecting her family is shaken up by the interference of a particular skeleton? Her suspicion of him turns to friendship and maybe an even stronger bond as they work together.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I know I've made many stories and many unfinished. Mostly that is because I am lazy and suffer writer's block very easily but let's not talk about that…**

 **I also know I have made a story called 'A Different Beginning' which illustrates a world where Stephanie is much older when she meets Skulduggery and he trains her in magic. So, while this story is quite similar in some respects, it is very different as well. Finally, I hope you give it a chance.**

 **And, yes, this is Valduggery.**

There's not much Valkyrie doesn't know when it comes to living her life just way the it needs to be. That is, in order to survive and protect her family, she must sacrifice the things she _wants_ to do for the things she _needs_ to do. The list of needs is fairly small, protect her family and fight the bad guys. However, it's amazing just how much time these things take up. She is reminded, on occasion, of the way she managed to stumble into this life. She remembers how exciting – and confusing – it was to see a flame ignite from her hand. She also cannot forget the loneliness she felt in the secrecy of it all. She had been forced to train herself in the arts of magic, and upon being attacked by many for her Uncle Gordon's possessions, subsequently self-trained herself to fight.

The day ahead had seemed to be yet another ordinary day, as ordinary as magical days get, until she stumbled into someone interesting. She literally stumbled into a skeleton and one she had been familiar of but never met.

"Sorry!" She exclaimed reflexively when she stepped back into the hard body of Skulduggery Pleasant. She had feared the person she ran into was a civilian, she _was_ fighting in a park after all. "Wait," she squinted her eyes at the skeleton, "what are you doing here?"

Skulduggery Pleasant tilted his head at her. "Hello to you too." His entire body was disguised in a navy, pinstripe suit, black fedora, large sunglasses, and a scarf covering his mouth. She knew it was him.

"Are you hard of hearing? Maybe it's because you technically have no ears," she looked apologetic for a moment but it was all a show as her expression returned to hostile. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

"They warned me about you," Skulduggery chuckled. "They said you had a smart mouth but I said mine is smarter. They didn't disagree but I'm starting to question myself anyway. Valkyrie Cain, I am here to help you," he proclaimed in mock reverence.

" _Help_ me?" She spat.

"Yes, help you," he replied. "Though this is not something I want to do either. I do not know you, I do not want to know you, but unfortunately, I _have_ to know you."

"Well, I'm sorry Mr Pleasant but your services are not required here. I can handle myself," Valkyrie said coolly. She couldn't believe it, the sanctuary sent someone to work with her when she was a freelance fighter.

"I am afraid my _services_ , as you call it, are required and should you wish to keep fighting the bad guys, I must fight with you."

"So, you're a babysitter?"

Skulduggery shrugged. "I would say no but your stubbornness and sulking seems to make this idea quite apparent."

Valkyrie rolled her eyes and nudged the crumpled body by her feet. If he was supposed follow her around like a lost puppy, she was not going to make this a pleasant time for him. The body she had just mutilated was of the vampire kind and while it was still alive, she had no qualms in walking away. It won't try and drink from another civilian again. She was sure of it.

When she began walking away, she was distinctly aware of the skeletal feet – covered in expensive leather shoes, as they were – following her. She only handled 15 metres of it before she whirled around.

"What is the _real_ reason you're with me right now?" She asked.

"Real reason? Well, you see, the sanctuary seems to be quite impressed by the work you are doing," Skulduggery gestured towards to body still lying on the ground behind him, "and they are also aware that such activities can lead to very dangerous people."

"Dangerous people?"

"The fact that there is someone else out here fighting crime and doing it on her own accord seems to interest the very dangerous 'baddies', if you will," he replied. "So, that's where I come in."

Valkyrie spoke slowly, like talking to a child and said, "So, it's like you're babysitting me?"

He shrugged in return. "Think of this as a partnership Valkyrie Cain. I mean, I did just happen to lose my previous partner to a Hollow Man and if you can't handle a Hollow Man then, quite frankly, you don't deserve to live," Skulduggery pondered. " _Anyway_ , you need me just as much as I don't need a new partner and trust me, that is quite an intense need. So, here I am, ready to partner up and fight the bad guys. Well, that and the fact that all this fighting you are doing is putting me out of work."

Valkyrie took a moment to think. She had a family to protect. Her mum, her dad, and her sweet baby sister, Alice. The idea that her freelance work was being watched and criticised annoyed her. She was freelance for a reason, dealing with the sanctuary meant doing things their way and not her own. What if that meant her family's protection would falter and she failed?

"Look," she began, her voice stern, "I do this to protect my family. I do not care for rewards nor do I care for recognition. When I stumbled into this life I was afraid of how large my world had suddenly gotten. The fact that there were people out there who could do such amazing things yet use them to hurt innocent people? That is not okay. So, I trained myself and yeah, I am a little bit rusty, but I sure as hell know what I am doing. Now I don't know if what you are doing is like some kind of service to the sanctuary but I want no part of it. I want to do things my way because then I know I will walk through my front door and see my family safe and happy."

Skulduggery remained silent for a moment. "Valkyrie Cain, I would not be here if I truly did not believe it was necessary. I also wouldn't be here if it was something I really didn't want to do. I hate the sanctuary too and if what they were asking seemed so aversive and tedious, I would not agree to do it. I don't follow by their rules, I only pretend to so it can appease them. Being in the sanctuary allows me to obtain resources and inside information necessary for what I need to do."

It was Valkyrie's turn to stay silent so Skulduggery continued.

"If you don't want me with you then that is okay but let me tell you, I will always be around… wow, that sounded creepy. You know what I mean. Anyway, it's your choice how this plays out."

Valkyrie pondered the proposition for a moment while Skulduggery waited. He doesn't like the sanctuary either but was that the truth or a lie to get her on his side? She had heard a lot about the skeleton detective and his adventures. Her Uncle Gordon spoke fondly of him quite often and she couldn't ignore the memory of getting excited as a little girl hearing the newest adventure. Of course, back then she had always assumed them to be fairy tales. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad but Valkyrie knew better than to immediately trust someone. She would keep her eye out and stay alert.

"Okay," she finally said. "We will work together."

Skulduggery didn't say anything but nodded once and followed Valkyrie through the park.

 **Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick note: As this story will feature Ghastly and Tanith in their living and non-psychotic states, it also features certain things like the Roarhaven sanctuary and Billy-ray Sanguine as a baddie before his love for Tanith. Just imagine this is taking place in the times of the earlier books just to make it a bit easier!**

At home, Valkyrie enjoyed a rare session of bonding with her baby sister. It was times like these Valkyrie wished she never discovered her abilities yet, on the other hand, she was grateful she a had legitimate power to protect her family. At the age of twenty-one she realised her life had always been boring until she discovered her magic. Did it matter though? Her life now consisted of being a daily bodyguard leaving little time for anything she may find fun. What does she even find fun? She can't remember now. It had only been four years since her magical life had started but it had been a long four years. Now she had a bodyguard of her own, a skeleton bodyguard. However, his loyalty and reliability were yet to be assessed.

"Are you staying for dinner, honey?" Melissa Edgley, Valkyrie's mum, called from the kitchen.

Valkyrie set Alice's toy down for her to play with and walked to the kitchen. "I ate just before I got home," she lied. "I'll be home for dinner tomorrow."

Melissa usually hid her disappointment well, but Valkyrie could always see it. She hated disappointing her mum though there was not much she could do to revert it. Her family's protection was paramount and if that meant missing small family events then she was willing to make that sacrifice. She had to lie about where she was going each time. Mostly the excuse was that she was doing a part-time tertiary study and most weekdays and afternoons were spent at the university. On the weekends, however, it was easier to say that she was going out with friends she had made at university. Neither were true, of course, but it was the most logical and feasible excuse she could conjure up.

Conveniently, it was already time for Valkyrie to head out again. She would like to say that going out and fighting bad guys was purely for her family's sake, but the truth was that she enjoyed fighting them even when they weren't a direct threat. After all, they're people that society don't need lurking around.

The minute she stepped outside she was headed to the pier. Each night, before she ventured out to do her job, she came to the pier as it was her favourite place to relax. What she didn't expect to see was a shiny, black Bentley parked alongside the road. She had seen that car a lot but only discovered its owner earlier in the day at the park. She considered turning around and walking back the way she came but decided against it. She may as well face the music.

"I should have known that being a detective would mean your stalker tendencies would be pretty high," she remarked as she approached the skeleton.

"I do not stalk, I investigate. However, should the need to stalk ever arise I'd imagine I would excel in that department," he replied.

Skulduggery Pleasant was tall and skinny – obviously – but there was a certain charm about him. He had a classic style that works in any era and a voice as smooth as velvet. As wary as Valkyrie was of him, she couldn't deny that she'd be happy to hear his voice all day.

"All of that aside, are you going to tell me why you are here?" She asked.

Skulduggery tilted his head to the right when he looked at her. "I thought we established my presence today in the park."

"I mean why are you here at this very point in time?" She rolled her eyes, the specificities will most likely get annoying.

"Ah, I see. Well, as a part of being partners, it is expected that when going out on missions or harmful places, one would take their partner with them."

"How do you know I'm on a mission or doing something harmful," Valkyrie's eyes squinted.

"I _observed_ that you only ever go out if you're doing something of the fighting crime variety, so I assumed this occasion would be no different," he replied.

"And what did I say about stalking?"

"Observing," Skulduggery emphasised.

"Ah, sure."

So, Skulduggery had done his research on her. That is both worrying and beneficial. If he had been watching her how did she know it was for the purpose of helping her or to somehow study the enemy before taking them down? If he was being genuine, then he would understand how she fights, who she fights, and her capability of being alone.

"I've seen you fight," Skulduggery said, as if reading her mind, "and I know what you can do. I think I can train you to be better though."

Valkyrie 'hmphed' and said, "yeah ok," in a very sarcastic manner.

Skulduggery shrugged. "You don't want to train with me, that's fine."

Valkyrie was taken aback by his submission and felt a little guilty. "Well, we will see what happens. I may just take you up on that offer, Pleasant."

"Last name basis, are we? Very well, _Cain_ ," he replied. "Now, I know you usually go into town and see what bad guys you attract but I thought tonight we could follow one of my leads?"

Valkyrie was about to protest on the thought that it was a trap, but she just nodded in compliance. If it was a trap she would get out of there once she senses something fishy.

XxXxX

"So, what's this lead?" Valkyrie asked as they sped down the streets of Roarhaven.

"Ever heard of a man called Billy-Ray Sanguine?" Skulduggery replied.

"Heard of him, yeah."

"Well, he's in the area and apparently doing his usual psychotic activities so I think we should pay him a visit."

They pulled up at the front of a decrepit building, much like the other structures in Roarhaven, and got out of the car.

"This is a bar," Skulduggery explained, "one that Billy-ray is supposedly fond of."

Valkyrie cracked her knuckles and walked ahead when Skulduggery put an arm on her shoulder. "I forgot to mention," he began, "there's this sanctuary event happening soon. Some formal-dress thing full of important people that know their important. I need someone with me to make jokes about their annoying sense of entitlement. Will you go?"

"Sure," she shrugged. They only just met and he's asking her to go to a ball with him? More importantly, why was he asking her _right_ _now_?

"Very well. Let's go," Skulduggery walked ahead and held the door to the bar open for her.

Valkyrie felt as though her ears were being violated as the noise hit her all at once. The bar was crowded, music played, and everyone seemed to speak with their outside voices. It was, however, satisfying knowing Skulduggery was behind her. She was tough, but she wasn't stupid enough to believe she could handle an irate crowd of drunken men.

Skulduggery leaned down and forward to speak in Valkyrie's ear. "We are looking for a man, lean build, blonde hair and sunglasses. He's attractive too, apparently," Skulduggery muttered, awkwardly.

"Right."

They managed to move through the crowd without having a single drink spilt on them. They had also managed to remain unnoticed until someone spotted Skulduggery.

"Skeleton detective!" Someone roared. The man's cry was a blessing in disguise as a quick movement out the corner of her eye signalled a man trying to escape unnoticed.

A flash of blonde hair and Valkyrie was off, giving chase to the man trying to run. Why is he running? She heard Billy-ray could manipulate earth and infrastructure to transport himself through from one place to another. It was until she burst through the side door she felt a wave of unease. The feeling didn't freeze her up but fuelled her fire to fight. This was a trap. _Nice work, Sanguine,_ she thought.

"Well, aren't you a pretty sight?" His accent was a slow, Texan drawl.

"So I've been told," she remarked and circled, the alleyway was dark and he wasn't visible yet.

"Hold on a minute," he said. "You're that Cain gal? That one fightin' crime and all that but you ain't official, right?"

Valkyrie remained silent, so he continued.

"So, if you ain't official, then what's Pleasant doin' with you? Found himself a girlfriend, has he?" Billy-ray's teeth were the first thing she saw. They shone brighter than the moon in the clear night sky. Soon after, his entire body came into full view. "Good on him. Ya know, I always thought he was just needin' a gal to sweep him off his bony feet and lighten him up a bit."

Billy-ray suddenly grunted and fell to the floor showing Skulduggery standing behind him. Before Billy-ray could sink into the ground, Skulduggery lifted him by his collar.

"Want to tell me what you're doing leading young girls into dark alleyways?" Skulduggery asked.

Valkyrie rolled her eyes and Skulduggery shrugged. "What, are you guys like a team or somethin' now?" Billy-ray muttered, his eyes were full of hatred. "I won't flirt with ya girlfriend okay can you just let me go already?"

"Unfortunately, I have to let you go but I figured it was time for a reunion Billy-ray," Skulduggery replied. "Haven't seen you in a while, have to say it _has_ been nice, but I've heard your name being thrown around lately."

Billy-ray smiled, creeping Valkyrie out in the process. "Well, I _am_ a popular man," he remarked and waggled his eyebrows at Valkyrie.

Skulduggery kicked the side of his knee and it snapped awkwardly. "Valkyrie isn't one to mess with, Billy-ray. Now, I'm going to let you go in a minute but I want you to remember this. Valkyrie will come after you and she will find you without difficulty. Not to mention, if you even lay a finger on her and hurt her, I will come after you, got it?"

"Yes," he grunted.

"Good boy," Skulduggery released his grip on his collar and patted his head. The second he was released, Billy-ray sunk into the ground and disappeared.

"What a character," Valkyrie said dryly.

Skulduggery tilted his head at her. "He liked you, and that's going to be a problem."

"It's better than him hating me though, right?" She asked.

"Maybe. But if anything happens and he gets to you, he will take his time in hurting you. After that display from me he will enjoy hurting you too."

Valkyrie didn't ask him to elaborate on that part. She wasn't afraid of him but the way Skulduggery spoke of him made him seem more dangerous than the people she usually dealt with. Billy-ray gave her a serial killer vibe and she wasn't used to people like that. It also occurred to her that if Skulduggery was reasonably concerned, she should probably be as well.

It had only been mere hours since she'd stumbled into Skulduggery, yet she already felt a sense of trust in him. She wanted to be wary of him but it was proving harder and harder to do as he showed no signs of foul play. She decided he was someone she could trust in this world of chaos and magic. As they walked back to the Bentley, she also couldn't deny the sense of security his hand on the small of her back gave her.

This was going to be an interesting journey.

 **Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another day, another instalment. I hope you guys are enjoying this story! It would be great if you could review so I know if this is worth continuing or not. I am having fun writing this one but if there's no interest there will be little point continuing! Thanks for reading guys!**

Valkyrie clambered into bed. Going after Sanguine had taken longer than expected and the sun was already peaking over the horizon. She would get a couple hours sleep before it was time to get up and start again. Morning came before she was ready, but she got ready and headed to the pier, Skulduggery had some plans with her today.

"Remind me why we are going to a ball," Valkyrie said.

"It's not a ball, just a formal even but I would say it requires wearing a dress," Skulduggery pointedly said.

Valkyrie folded her arms over her chest and stared out the passenger window in discontent. Dresses? Formal events? What was she getting herself into?

"Are you sulking?" Skulduggery's voice was laced with pure amusement. "Wow, you are _actually_ sulking."

"I don't do dresses," Valkyrie mumbled.

"Well, lucky for me I don't need to worry about any of that," Valkyrie shot him a glare to which he ignored and continued. "But what I do need to worry about is your safety. Ever heard of a man called Ghastly Bespoke?"

"Yeah, the name rings a bell, sure," she replied.

Skulduggery said no more as they drove to Bespoke tailor's. Valkyrie's knowledge of the magical community was extremely limited. She had only ever heard of the names of particular people and even then, she barely remembered them. It was decided that the less she was involved with the magical community the better. She figured the line between mortal life and sorcerer life would be too one-sided if she completely re-socialised into the magical community. Yet, here she was sitting in the passenger seat of an expensive Bentley next to a living skeleton. If that didn't show a bias, then what will?

"We're here," Skulduggery announced as if Valkyrie couldn't deduce that herself by the car slowing to a stop.

"Thanks," she said, deadpan.

Skulduggery, ever the gentleman, held the door open for Valkyrie and followed in behind. Ghastly appeared from around a corner of the shop within a second of the door opening.

"Skulduggery! Two visits in two days? Whatever have I done to deserve your presence again?" Ghastly was being sarcastic much to Valkyrie's delight.

"My presence _is_ a blessing, isn't it Valkyrie?" Skulduggery gave her a slight nudge with his elbow to which she rolled her eyes.

Ghastly looked at her. "Valkyrie? As in, Valkyrie Cain, I assume?" He asked.

Valkyrie nodded, "that's me."

"I have heard a bit about you recently. In fact, Skul here was talking about you yesterday afternoon," Ghastly smiled.

Valkyrie grinned slyly at Skulduggery and back to Ghastly. "Oh, was he now? All good things, I hope," she said and nudged Skulduggery in mockery.

"I believe that is up to _him_ to tell you," Ghastly replied, "I don't divulge secrets."

XxXxX

 _Skulduggery had just been to the park where he knew Valkyrie Cain would be. He'd followed her for a while before approaching her. It was better to see what or who he was going to be dealing with, especially when the person had become somewhat infamous. He had to admit that he wasn't expecting to be impressed. The girl could fight, but he knew he could teach her a few things that could make her unstoppable. The sanctuary had asked him to analyse the situation, that is, see if this Valkyrie Cain they've been hearing about is dangerous or not. Then he had to report back his judgement and that would be all._

 _Well, from what he observed, she could be very dangerous indeed. She was an Elemental yet she had the power for Necromancy which she used when necessary. He knew the sanctuary would be less than delighted to hear of abilities, but he was going to do what he could to help her situation. He hadn't expected to basically appoint her as his partner, but the idea struck him in the moment. She wouldn't be such a bad partner, she could fight better than any of the previous colleagues he'd had._

" _So, what brings you here on this fine day?" Ghastly asked as he brought them both some tea to the couch._

" _I need a suit for this event at the sanctuary," Skulduggery replied._

" _You're getting a new suit for it?" Ghastly's voice was laced with surprise. "You usually just wear the ones you have."_

 _Skulduggery shrugged. "I'm going for a different approach this time. I'll also be bringing someone in tomorrow for a fitting," he said._

" _Okay, new suit it is then. Who's coming in for the fitting? What kind of clothes?"_

" _Protective clothes. I am bringing in Valkyrie Cain, she's –"_

" _I have heard of Valkyrie Cain. She does some work but not for the sanctuary, right? Young girl, too. Very interesting," Ghastly said._

" _She can fight too," Skulduggery replied immediately. "The sanctuary wanted me to see what she was like, if she was dangerous or not."_

" _And?"_

" _She's dangerous, but she's on our side and that's what matters," Skulduggery said. "I think if the sanctuary saw what she could do they would find a way to detain her. I basically lied to her and said they sent me to help her and have her back should she need help. She's my new partner."_

" _Ah," Ghastly said. "I cannot say I'm surprised by your impulsivity but the selection in character is interesting. She's twenty-one, right?"_

" _She's twenty-one," Skulduggery confirmed, "but she doesn't act like it. She does what she does just to keep her family safe. Ghastly, she's Gordon's niece. She's had people come after her because of Gordon's possessions and stories yet she's still alive."_

" _I feel like there's something weird happening here, Skulduggery. Maybe you're not telling me everything or maybe you don't even know yourself. Just make sure this is a rational decision. You don't know this girl and she's never been officially on the map in our world. Freelance workers often have rogue tendencies."_

" _So, what about Tanith Low?" Skulduggery challenged._

" _Well, you have a point," Ghastly muttered, "Just be careful, alright?"_

" _I always am."_

" _No, you're really not."_

 _Skulduggery tipped his hat and left the shop. Ghastly was right. He wasn't telling him everything, but he wasn't sure himself there was anything to tell. Valkyrie was a welcome distraction and an amazing enigma._

XxXxX

Valkyrie left the shop without even getting any measurements taken or answers to what Ghastly had heard about her. The trip seemed like a waste of time.

"Ghastly doesn't need to take measurements, he gets all he needs from one look," Skulduggery explained.

Valkyrie was doubtful about this fact, it just didn't seem possible. "Alright, so when is this damn event on?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow?!" Valkyrie complained. "Look, I don't like dresses but even I know that if you're going to tell a girl to dress all fancy, she's going to need some notice!"

"You have over twenty-four hours notice," Skulduggery noted.

"Okay, now minus sleep from that number as well as work and what do you get? Sixteen hours!"

"And… that's not enough time?"

"Don't talk to me."

"Well, if you're interested, I know a couple women that could maybe help, if you like?" Skulduggery suggested.

"Who?" Valkyrie's eyes squinted suspiciously.

"Well, there's Tanith Low. She was a freelance fighter like you, and Adept from London. She came to Ireland a couple years ago and has worked with us on big cases ever since, I'm sure she'd be happy to help."

Valkyrie hummed in reply so Skulduggery continued. "The other is China Sorrows, she –"

"No, no, no, no. I will go with the former, thank you. No China Sorrows," Valkyrie said sternly.

"Dislike for China, eh?"

"Don't get me started," Valkyrie muttered.

Skulduggery parked the Bentley at the pier in Haggard and pulled out his phone.

"Tanith, how are you? I need your help."

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Tanith was quirky, to say the least. Her charisma with her good-looks ought to make many girls' eyes go green with envy. Valkyrie, on the other hand, was content with herself to find Tanith a very likeable character. Her body, usually head-to-toe in brown leather as she had just told Valkyrie, was instead covered in standard everyday attire. Her ripped denim shorts showed of her long, toned legs while her tank top accentuated her flat stomach and athletic arms. Her hair flowed down her back in blonde tendrils as she smiled at Valkyrie with ease.

"Skulduggery said you immediately chose me to help you find an outfit for tonight. I'll try not to be offended that the only probable reason you chose me was because it was a choice of me or China Sorrows," Tanith joked. "It's okay, I would have chosen me too."

Valkyrie laughed. "I see we aren't so different on the Sorrow front then?"

"I've only ever met her a couple times and each time wasn't great," Tanith explained. "She's an arrogant woman who only cares for her own personal gain. Skulduggery isn't too fond of her either, but they have this back-and-forth thing that they do that I'm sure other people think it's flirting. It's not though, it's just how they are."

Valkyrie stored that information away for future use. It had become clear that Skulduggery Pleasant was willing to use important figures in any way he saw fit. Valkyrie knew she wasn't necessarily an important figure, but she did have assets. But then the question remained, what assets did Skulduggery want to use? That is, _if_ he was intending on using her.

"So, where are we going?" Valkyrie asked.

"In here," Tanith pointed into a shop that seemed too expensive for Valkyrie. Formally designed dresses lined the windows on vintage mannequins in rich hues. Tanith saw the look on Valkyrie's face and pulled her by the arm and into the store. "This place is owned by sorcerers, but it's available for the general public, obviously."

They were the only people in the shop, so an employee rushed forward to greet them. "How can I help you today?"

That was the very moment Valkyrie became a living mannequin. She had dresses shoved into her arms and been pushed into the dressing room by two overly-eager women. She hadn't thought anything wrong with any of the dresses she'd tried, but according the professionals, "it just wasn't right."

Finally, they'd decided on one and Valkyrie was mentally exhausted enough for a nap, until she looked at the price tag. "Tanith!" She whispered. "This is way too much!"

Tanith rolled her eyes, plucked the dress from her hands and went to the front desk. "Can you please send the bill to Skulduggery Pleasant?" She said sweetly.

The cashier smiled in return. "Oh! Tanith and Valkyrie, yes? We were expecting you. Sure, the bill has been sent to Mr Pleasant. It was a pleasure serving you, please come again!"

Valkyrie wasn't ready for the day ahead. She had wanted to go home or go out and do some work because she felt as though she had been slacking off. However, Tanith had some very different plans.

Apparently, the day would be dedicated to the sanctuary event. Valkyrie had fallen asleep while having her hair done and almost again when makeup was being applied. "You just aren't about this life are you, Valkyrie Cain?" Tanith laughed.

Three hours later and Valkyrie had become a finished product with an hour to spare before the event. Everyone had left Gordon's mansion, including Tanith, to get ready themselves or go home. She entered the bedroom she usually slept in and had a look in her full-length mirror. She was impressed by the work everyone had done and she was sur the dress was going to finish the look off perfectly.

One more glance in the mirror and it was too late. She didn't have time react when the shadow emerged from the dark corner near the door of the room. Within seconds hands encircled her throat and she was struggling for air.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait/mistakes!**

Valkyrie awoke from the darkness of her unconsciousness unsure where she was for a moment. The throbbing ache in her throat reminded her she was in her bedroom at Gordon's mansion and had just been strangled. She rolled over groggily and propped herself up on her elbow. Something white caught her eye as it fluttered to the ground beside her. It was a note.

 _ **Miss Cain,**_

 _ **This is what happens when you start messing with the wrong people. Stay with Pleasant and you won't live for much longer. Next time I won't let go…**_

Valkyrie rolled her eyes. Only a small part of her brain flashed with fear, but it only made her adrenaline rush increase. Once her head stopped throbbing she stood up slowly and looked in the mirror. For a moment she was confused, why did she look so good?

The event!

Her head snapped to the alarm clock on her dresser only to receive a sharp pain in her head and a reminder that she only had twenty minutes. With the makeup left from the artists, Valkyrie touched up the hand marks around her neck as best she could. She secured a few more pins in her hair and slipped the dress on. While descending the stairs she slipped on her heels, swiped her bag off the table and ran out the door. With exactly fourteen minutes till the event she was speeding off down Gordon's driveway. She was suddenly grateful for declining both Skulduggery and Tanith's offers for a lift. Whatever just happened at her house, she wasn't sure if she wanted anyone else to know.

XxXxX

It took longer than Valkyrie had anticipated to get to the sanctuary's hall. Skulduggery had instructed her that the hall was separate to the sanctuary but close. Behind the main building was another structure very similar. This building was dedicated solely for formal events held by the sanctuary. Valkyrie parked her car smoothly next to a van Valkyrie recognised as belonging to Ghastly Bespoke. While she knew her attire wasn't something she should be so carelessly rushing around in, she couldn't help throwing herself out of the car and speed-walking to the hall.

The building's exterior, like all the others, was unsuspecting and rundown, however, opening the dusty doors revealed a much different interior. The foyer, though nothing special, was crisp and clean. The floors were a lovely black marble which contrasted with the stark white walls. The double doors ahead of her were a deep mahogany with classic, gold handles.

"Name?"

Valkyrie tore her attention away from her opulent surroundings to the short, plump man next to her. "Valkyrie Cain," she muttered. His tone when addressing her was anything but friendly.

"Enter," he commanded while he checked off her name on his list.

Valkyrie pointed at him. "You, little man, need to learn to use some manners and be polite."

The man's eyes widened for a second like a reprimanded child, but Valkyrie didn't stay to see or hear another response. She was already late enough.

She entered through the heavy doors only to be shocked again. The black marble floors continued throughout the entire hall. It confused Valkyrie for a moment as to why she was higher than everyone else until she remembered this building sat on a hill. The entrance overlooked the main area of the large, circular room. The balcony ran all the way around the interior with French doors leading to exterior balconies. Laid before her feet was a lush, red carpet and as classy as it was, reminded Valkyrie of flowing blood as it ran down the stairs in front of her.

When she walked the ten steps to the stairs leading down to the main area, she was presented with a problem. There had to be about 30 lots of steps in this staircase and her heels were anything but compliant to this kind of activity. Valkyrie gripped the railing as if her life depended on it and not-so-gracefully descended the stairs. With a feeling of accomplishment, Valkyrie made the final step to the ground level and looked up. Many eyes were on her, both men and women, and she was suddenly conscious of her attire. She was Valkyrie Cain, wearing a dress, makeup, and heels. What a night!

XxXxX

Skulduggery began to think Valkyrie had skipped out on the event. In fact, he had been mildly expecting it though it would have disappointed him. He decided he wanted to play a trick on her tonight. She didn't yet know about the façade symbol China had given him a few years ago and on the night decided to wear it. Valkyrie would be looking for a skeleton that wasn't there. Well… it was hidden behind fake skin, but you get the point.

The moment Skulduggery noticed peoples' heads starting to turn he had assumed a beautiful woman had walked into the room or someone of great significance. He was right. Descending the last three steps was both a beautiful woman and someone of great significance. Valkyrie Cain looked astonishing. Her dress was a blood-red, form-fitting gown that accentuated her slim, toned body. Small, shimmering crystals collected at the bottom of the dress and strayed up in an ombre effect. Her chocolate brown hair cascaded in soft waves down her bare back and the sparkling silver necklace complimented her eyes and sharpened her features.

Skulduggery almost wanted to lose the façade and go greet her. _That would make the heads turn away,_ he thought. Though Skulduggery knew Valkyrie was a confident girl, there was no mistaking the pride on her face when she managed to successfully take the stairs without falling. Leaving his façade on, Skulduggery gracefully walked over to her.

"Miss Cain?"

Valkyrie looked up with wide, chocolate eyes. "Uh, yes?"

"You look awfully beautiful tonight, I'm afraid you have the entire room engaged in your presence," Skulduggery's voice was fairly distinct, he thought, and he could see the confusion in her eyes.

"Oh well, it's not often I get out in a dress," she admitted.

"And yet, you manage it so well."

"Almost fell down the stairs," she replied, "but at least that didn't happen. I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Skulduggery shrugged. "I get around quite a lot, we must have crossed paths I'm sure."

XxXxX

After a long time of chatting and drinking with Tanith, Valkyrie grew anxious over Skulduggery's tardiness. _What if he was attacked too?_ The thought filled her heart with dread. Switching the water in her hand for a sparkling liquid in a flute glass, she tried to forget about everything.

 **New one coming very soon…**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't know why I choose the worst times to get in the groove and start updating again. Anyway, here's an update for you all. As per usual, sorry for any mistakes and the slow update. I hope you enjoy and please review or favourite if you'd like to see more so I know this is something worth working on!**

 **Thanks x**

She hadn't been quite sure what drove her to consume alcohol, but it had seemed like a lovely idea at the time. As time continued and Skulduggery remained absent, the note in her bag seemed to get heavier. However, at the same time, her brain felt fuzzier and the worry slowly faded.

Her new friends had left her to go dance, so Valkyrie sat alone at a large round dining table watching the crowd. The handsome, nameless man that had addressed her earlier was leaning in towards Tanith speaking into her ear. Like a beacon, thoughts of the note flashed in Valkyrie's mind. _What if that is him? Is he messing with me? How does he know my name and why approach me in such a manner in front of a crowd?_ Valkyrie's sudden revelation hit her like a fist. As strategies on how to approach the situation flooded her mind, she didn't realise Tanith taking a seat next to her.

Tanith's eyebrows raised as she surveyed the area. "Wow," she said, "you're having a good time, aren't you?"

Valkyrie followed her gaze to the myriad of empty champagne glasses and shrugged. "I hate crowds."

"Why don't you come dance with us? You don't even have to dance, just stand there and no one will even notice."

Valkyrie leaned in and before she knew it she was telling Tanith everything. "Tanith, I was attacked before I came here. Someone had gotten into my house and hid in my bedroom waiting for me. When I walked out, I noticed them in the mirror, but it was too late. They had me in a headlock and knocked me out before I could do anything."

"What. The. Hell," Tanith muttered. "You were attacked, and you come here acting like nothing has even happened? That's dangerous Valkyrie."

Valkyrie shrugged in return. "I was freelance before this. Anyway, that man over there approached me when I walked in. He knew my name but was being ambiguous about his own and wouldn't tell me."

Tanith had to try and hide her grin despite the seriousness of the issue. She was talking about Skulduggery without knowing it after all. "You think _that_ is him?"

Another shrug. "Possibly. Also, Skulduggery hasn't turned up yet. Either he just invited me here as a prank or he's been attacked too," Valkyrie's words came out in a slight slur, giving her drunkenness away.

As if on perfect cue, Skulduggery began walking towards them.

"Uh, before you go making any accusations I think –" Tanith began, but Skulduggery was already standing before them and Valkyrie's face held serious determination.

Valkyrie opened her mouth ready to speak until Tanith stood in front of her, between her and Skulduggery. "Can I talk to you for a quick minute?" Tanith asked Skulduggery.

He tilted his head at her in typical Skulduggery Pleasant manner, but followed anyway, giving Valkyrie a polite nod on his way past. She squinted her eyes at him in an accusing manner, yet the familiarity of the head tilt made her own head spin.

Against the wall about ten metres away from Valkyrie, Tanith whirled around to face Skulduggery. "You have to tell her now," Tanith said.

Skulduggery rolled his eyes. "As fun as it is to actually have a joke for once, I'm getting tired of hiding anyway. I was just about to do it when you dragged me away."

"Valkyrie was attacked," Tanith announced. She didn't miss the slow curl of Skulduggery's fists as she continued. "According to her, Skulduggery isn't here so I think you need to show yourself now. She's under the impression maybe you're her suspect."

"Where was she attacked?" Skulduggery murmured in a quiet rage.

Tanith lowered her eyes knowing the answer was bad. For Valkyrie to be attacked inside her own home by an unknown source creates many issues and puts her in great danger. "She was attacked at her Uncle's mansion… in her bedroom."

Skulduggery stalked past Tanith in a flash and headed for Valkyrie. "Why didn't you tell me you were attacked?"

Valkyrie's eyes widened as she looked from Skulduggery, to Tanith and back again. "I don't know you!" Valkyrie exclaimed. _Who the hell is this guy?_ She wondered.

"Oh," Skulduggery tapped his collarbones and suddenly the hair disappeared, eyes dissipated, and skin melted away. "It's me," he added. "I was planning on tricking you, but I guess that was a bad idea. It's a façade, it helps me hide my true identity from the world."

Valkyrie's eyes went from wide to narrow in two seconds. "You mean you've been here this entire time while I've been sitting around in this stupid place waiting for you?"

"Sorry," he offered. This isn't why he needed to talk to her. "You were attacked, why didn't you tell me?"

"Uh, maybe because I didn't actually know it was you!"

"You have a phone, I have a phone, there's this thing you can do these days where you touch the screen and you can talk to the other person. You should've called me," Skulduggery reprimanded.

"I don't know if you're joking or not," Valkyrie laughed humorlessly. "But I've known you for less than a week. That doesn't exactly lead me to trust you with that kind of information."

Skulduggery sighed. "I respect your decision in not telling me because of lack of trust. I want to help you build that trust with me because it will make this partnership a lot easier. I also don't like the idea of you being randomly attacked. What if it's because we have started working together and they're doing it to get to me?"

Valkyrie's expression softened. "I do trust you, but I can't afford to go around sharing information before I can process what's going on myself. I have a family to protect. I doubt they're doing it because of you. Hell, I seemed to have piqued Sanguine's interest so for all we know it is him."

"How about I grab you some water and you tell me exactly what happened, hm?"

Valkyrie nodded in return. Skulduggery was right. Trusting him was going to make this a lot easier, but will she pay the price for trusting too soon?


	7. Chapter 7

**Quick update: When I first started writing stories for the Skulduggery Pleasant Series I was a child. I liked the idea of a Valduggery pairing so much that in any of my series I chose to reach the 'romance' too fast and obvious. Now I'm back to it and much older I think, like any novel, the relationships should evolve naturally in order for it to seem realistic. Valkyrie is mature even beyond her age, while Skulduggery is older but not at a mental age that is too old for Valkyrie to keep up with. Reading Derek's books show the immediate chemistry between their personalities so, with thanks to such a positive connection between the two, it wouldn't seem too unrealistic to have them reach an attachment toward each other faster than your average mortal relationship. So, with that, hints of romance or an attachment will present themselves within each chapter,** _ **however**_ **, the ultimate revelation of the connection between the two won't occur for a few chapters yet.**

 **So, in case anyone is seriously waiting for the obvious romance, I suggest waiting a few updates for it to really happen. I appreciate the readers I have and reviews I have received (though few), but I also want to progress the story in the way I am feeling it flowing.**

 **To the reviewer requesting I update more often, or write longer chapters, I promise to try my best and I thank you greatly for your feedback! :) I remember reading a great story and mentally begging the author to update, so I do promise to try my best. Thanks to everyone who reads these, I really appreciate it!**

It was the morning after the ball and Valkyrie's head still felt fuzzy and disoriented from the alcohol. _Regrets_ , she thought. It suddenly struck her that maybe her head was also fuzzy after having her airways constricted in a head lock. It also struck her that maybe alcohol consumption was a stupid idea after being knocked out. Skulduggery had been the exact type of gentleman Valkyrie assumed he would be. He drove her home, let her sit in silence on the ride home, opened doors for her and helped her inside. She didn't forget how he had discreetly surveyed each room – undoubtedly for potential intruders – and kept his gloved hand by his revolver. Once he had been sure the house was free of unwelcome visitors he had said goodnight and left. Well, she had assumed he'd left until she noticed the bright moon reflecting off a shiny black Bentley concealed in the trees down Gordon's lengthy driveway. Skulduggery had stayed all night watching over the house… and her.

She knew the day ahead was going to be relatively interesting for her. She wasn't used to mysteries like this, especially ones that involved her being the victim. She'd have been happy to let this go until the attacker showed themselves again, but something told her that Skulduggery wasn't going to let it slide.

XxXxX

Skulduggery found himself at Ghastly's store without quite knowing exactly why. It wasn't unusual to randomly turn up there without reason, he did confide in Ghastly often after all.

"Ah," Ghastly greeted Skulduggery with a nod, "is this for the fitting?"

"Valkyrie isn't with me, we will come later," Skulduggery replied. "She was attacked last night before the ball."

Once they sat on the lounges, Ghastly's expression turned grim. "Attacked?"

"So, Tanith didn't tell you then. My respect and trust for her just raised a little," Skulduggery nodded in approval at his newfound respect for Tanith Low. "Valkyrie had only just told Tanith towards the end of the night. Someone had trespassed into Gordon's mansion and hidden in her bedroom until she came in. Once she realised someone was behind her she was in a headlock and passed out."

"Headlock? That's interesting," Ghastly's brows furrowed as he pondered the information. "Two things: One, if the attacker wanted to really harm her you'd assume they'd use magic to do the damage; two, why do a headlock when you have powers to hurt people… unless they aren't magical?"

"I considered the same thing," Skulduggery replied. "Headlocks can be risky when you know your opponent is in the field of fighting. They might know how to counter the lock and free themselves."

"Any chance this could be a mortal conflict?"

Skulduggery shrugged. "Possible, though unlikely. As I had said, my purpose of meeting Valkyrie was to keep an eye on her motives as she has become a popular name around here. I find it oddly coincidental if her attacker has nothing to do with either Sanguine or some other sorcerer with cruel intent towards her."

"Why Sanguine specifically?"

Skulduggery sighed. "Valkyrie and I paid him a visit when I was notified that he'd been out and about causing some trouble recently. We went to the bar, he ran off and she chased him into the alleyway, he got close to her and taunted her a bit…"

"He likes her," Ghastly concluded.

Skulduggery nodded and sighed in frustration. "Precisely."

"A headlock isn't really his style," Ghastly countered. "Unless he's working with someone or hired a hitman?"

"I thought so too, but I can't imagine him messing with us so soon after that visit." Skulduggery's phone buzzed, and Valkyrie's name flashed on the screen, "Excuse me," he said to Ghastly. "Valkyrie, everything alright?"

"Yeah," her sleepy voice replied. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Oh, I don't know. You were only attacked in your own home last night and this is the first time you've ever called me," sarcasm dripped from his voice.

"Right," she yawned. "Well, I thought I better check in and see if anything is happening today. I'm just getting ready now and I might go into town and see if anything suspicious is going on."

"Do you really think it's a good idea to be exposing yourself like that?"

"How else will I stop the bad guys?" She retorted.

"You just go looking for trouble, don't you?"

He could almost hear her shrug through the phone. "I like to think trouble finds me," she replied.

"If you insist," Skulduggery sighed, "wait ten minutes, I'll come pick you up and we will both go."

"See you at the pier," she replied, and the phone went dead.

Skulduggery turned around to Ghastly with his eyebrows raised. "That girl _is_ the trouble," he remarked. "But I must say, you two are annoyingly perfect for each other. I see this partnership lasting a long time and infuriating a lot of people."

"Infuriating people _is_ my favourite thing to do," Skulduggery replied, putting his hat on and tilting it at the perfect angle.

Ghastly handed him a package from behind the lounge they had sat on. "I saw her last night and memorised the measurements," he said with a shrug. "I was going to wait and see if she turned out to be a threat before giving her the advantage of protective attire, but you seem so sure of her, so I went ahead and made the clothes."

"Thank you," Skulduggery replied sincerely. "I worry this partnership will end badly, but not in the way you think."

Skulduggery knew Ghastly was thinking the partnership would end badly because Valkyrie would turn out to be bad. Skulduggery, on the other hand, had a different reason in mind. Valkyrie seemed like a person Skulduggery could see himself getting close to, like Ghastly or China or the Dead Men, and that could end in hurt if anything were to ever happen.

XxXxX

Valkyrie rushed to get ready so that she could get to the pier early. She loved that she was a simple girl that could sit in peace and enjoy nature amidst the crazy world she lived in. Even the mortal world was so full of drama and chaos. Out on the pier, however, that chaos washed away with the waves and disappeared into the endless sky. Though she knew the earth was round, she liked to imagine all the complications in her life bobbing in the water all the way to the edge of the horizon and just drop off a sharp edge into space. The dilemma then was that she didn't want that negative energy to poison the beauty of space, so where was it all to go?

At that thought, Skulduggery pulled up somewhere behind her. She didn't need to turn around to know it was him, his car had a familiar purr. "You know," came a familiar velvet voice, "I could be anyone here to kill you and you wouldn't even know."

Valkyrie shrugged. "I knew it was you or should I say I knew it was the Bentley. In any case, though, the thought of dying isn't so horrible if it's with this view."

Skulduggery tilted his head. "You're far too young to think such things."

"I've seen far too much to truly cherish my time on this earth. I also know too much to be in denial about a possible premature death."

"Wise beyond your years, Miss Cain," he noted.

Valkyrie couldn't pin what it was about Skulduggery that she warmed up to immediately. Was it the back-and-forth banter or the comforting voice? Maybe the way he seemed to want to protect her? Valkyrie can handle herself, but she couldn't shake the good feeling of having someone to potentially share this world with that may actually care.

"Ready to hit the town?" She asked.

"In case you can't tell, I'd be rolling my eyes at you right now."


	8. Chapter 8

The town of Haggard showed no signs of distress or suspicion as Skulduggery and Valkyrie rolled through the streets in the Bentley. As much as she had hoped to forget about the previous night, Valkyrie kept trying to find some flicker of an image of her attacker yet came to no conclusion. To say she was worried is an exaggeration. In fact, Valkyrie wasn't fearful whatsoever, whoever attacked her did it like a coward and she would be afraid of no such person.

"Package," Skulduggery announced, pulling Valkyrie out of her thoughts as he dropped a heavy package on her lap.

Valkyrie pointed at the bag like it was a bomb, "I didn't order anything."

"I 'ordered' it for you," Skulduggery replied. "This will help in any situation whether you're winning or losing. Ghastly Bespoke makes the finest garments while creating pieces that will protect your body in combat."

Valkyrie's eyes narrowed. "And just how did you know my size, hm? I swear if this is going to be like wearing a sack I will kill you."

"I already told you, he doesn't need to take the measurements."

"I also didn't believe you. Besides, we saw him a few days ago and you said he works fast…"

Skulduggery shrugged. "He wanted to be sure of your measurements, so he waited for the ball last night before making them."

Skulduggery knew it was a lie and lying to Valkyrie wasn't something he felt comfortable with. He was earning her trust after all. On the other hand, he also didn't want to tell her that Ghastly hadn't wanted to make clothes in fear she may have turned out bad.

"Well, when I see him I'll have to thank him," she softened. Upon opening the bag, the first thing that caught her eye was the blackest of black fabric with blood red stitching. _This_ , she thought, _is cool_. As she pulled them out, each garment seemed heavier than the next. These clothes were clearly a major advantage.

XxXxX

Valkyrie had decided to go to her parents' house since there was nothing to do in the town. When she entered the living room, her little sister was stacking wooden blocks on top of one another. Though the blocks were colourless and plain, Valkyrie wished she knew what Alice was learning by doing this activity. Seeing Alice always gave her a sense of dread. What if she grew up to find magic at her fingertips? Or what if she somehow caught Valkyrie using her own magic? Those kinds of questions always bounced around her brain, though every time she had to remind herself that Alice was still an infant and there were many years to come before any magic were to occur.

"Oh!" Melissa jumped. "You scared me! I didn't hear you come home."

"What can I say?" Valkyrie replied, "I'm a ninja."

"That you are," her mum laughed. "Staying for dinner?"

"Sure," Valkyrie agreed.

XxXxX

Skulduggery reluctantly decided it was time to pay China Sorrows a visit. As he ascended the stairs of the rundown building to the floor he knew would be completely clean and opulent. At the top of the stairs, the bodyguard at the front of the door didn't speak but instead moved aside immediately. It's not like there are many living skeletons you need ask for identification.

China sat at one of the tables in the centre of the library skimming through a large, leather-bound book. She didn't even look up when she said, "Skulduggery, what a lovely surprise."

"China," he replied.

"So, what brings you here today?" China finally raised her ice-blue eyes to Skulduggery and smiled. Her kindness was a well-practiced act and Skulduggery knew from experience not to trust her.

"I wanted to know if you've heard anything surrounding a young, female sorcerer."

"This wouldn't be about a Miss Valkyrie Cain, would it?"

"Of course, you know about her," Skulduggery muttered. "Yes, it is about Valkyrie. Her freelance work has gotten some attention as of late and she was just recently attacked in her own home. Do you have any leads on specific sorcerers who might be interested in her?"

"Not enemies, but I heard you have a particular interest in her," China smiled without warmth or sincerity.

"She's very good at what she does –"

"How so? If she was attacked in her own home I can't imagine she's anything _exceptional_ ," China interrupted.

"China, I am here for some information you may or may not have. I am, however, _not_ here to listen to you warped opinion on a girl you don't know. So, if you have nothing then I'll just be on my way."

Skulduggery turned on his heel toward the exit when she spoke up. "When I heard there was a hit out on Valkyrie Cain I immediately thought it might have been the sanctuary. I know about what they asked you to do. You were to determine her capabilities and report back your thoughts on her behaviour. To my understanding, you weren't told to appoint her as your new little guinea pig."

"Seriously China, I'm here on business. If you have nothing, then you're wasting my time."

China continued as if he hadn't spoken. "I assume _they_ don't know about her working with you, so my thoughts remained with the sanctuary wanting a hit on her. That was until this morning when a couple of sorcerers came into my library. I heard them mention Cain and how she's this mysterious woman fighting crime," China said as she rolled her eyes. "At first, I thought nothing of it until they mentioned Sanguine."

Skulduggery's balled his fists and flexed them straight again. "I knew it," he said through gritted teeth.

"Hold on," China replied calmly. "Sanguine had been in a bar when Skulduggery Pleasant walked in with a girl everyone had been talking about. _That's_ what caught my attention. It was what came after that was even more interesting. There's a bounty on her head. Whoever kills her or brings her in wins a prize. I imagine it's a cash prize."

"Why do they want her so bad?"

"You said it yourself, she's good at what she does I suppose. I assume they don't like her fighting their own criminal kind and want to eliminate her, but what I do know is Sanguine is awfully fond of her."

Skulduggery ignored that part. "Who do you think is spurring this on? There has to be a ringleader in all of this."

China shrugged her shoulders once and said, "That is exactly what I'm wondering."

"If you hear anything can you just please contact me? For once just forget your own opinion of someone and help _me_ ," Skulduggery's tone was serious.

"I give you my word if I find information I'll contact you but tell me one thing. You took her to the ball, she has met Ghastly and befriended Tanith Low, are you sure she should be getting this far into your world? Do you _really_ know her enough and trust her to be loyal?" China's icy eyes narrowed on Skulduggery.

"Yes, I do."

"I'm just saying, if she turns against you she has all of this information and people at her fingertips. You're fond of her, I can see it, but just don't let your judgement become clouded by charm."

Skulduggery laughed humorlessly. "You're telling someone not to be clouded by charm? China, your existence revolves around using people with your charm. I am not stupid enough to fall for it. I trust the girl and trust isn't something I easily give. She won't turn on us but _if_ she did walk away, she wouldn't be unfair about it."

China replied with a sure nod, agreeing to trust his response. He seemed sure of his opinion of her and she would have to trust Skulduggery's opinion.

XxXxX

On the way back to Haggard, Skulduggery's head was full of questions and thoughts. So far, China and Ghastly had both questioned Valkyrie's reliability. While he knew it was fair to question someone's intentions if they didn't know the person, he didn't understand why they both don't seem to trust him when he gave his judgment. He was going to enjoy the day they realise exactly what he saw in her the day he spoke to her. Valkyrie was a strong, independent and reliable girl. However, these were also things he couldn't focus on until he figured out what was going on with this bounty? Who was leading all of it? Skulduggery did know one thing, he was going to have to consult the sanctuary.


	9. Chapter 9

**So, I had started writing this yesterday, but I had no flow. I continued it today and now it's 1:30am here in Australia and fatigue is upon me. I had considered saving it and continuing tomorrow night after work, but I figured I had better upload though the chapter is rather small. However, fear not! I have a good idea of the next chapter, so it should be with you sooner than this one was and longer than this one as well.**

 **Thanks for all the kind reviews!**

It would be safe to conclude that the sanctuary wasn't so forthcoming with information surrounding Valkyrie and her attacks. Or maybe it was just that they weren't at all please with _Skulduggery's_ information to them about Valkyrie. After all, he had appointed her as his new partner and let him further into their world without permission from the sanctuary. One thing Skulduggery did notice was that Erskine and Madame Mist were completely surprised by the news. This suggested Ghastly hadn't told them beforehand and for that, Skulduggery was grateful for his friend.

"You let someone we identify as a potential threat into our world like this?!" Madame Mist screeched. "And a little _girl_ of all things."

"With all due respect Madame Mist, I think Valkyrie Cain could very well be a significant asset to our cause. She is already so advanced in her fighting skills. She is wise beyond her years and her strategizing is phenomenal," Skulduggery explained.

Ghastly leaned forward. "I had the liberty of meeting Miss Cain at the ball you two so graciously refused to attend. While I know not to trust first impressions, I must say she was rather poised and mature."

"And what does poise and maturity mean in regard to threatening nature?" Madame Mist replied.

"I wasn't finished," Ghastly replied. Madame Mist rolled her eyes when Ghastly gave Skulduggery a knowing sideways glance. "Upon meeting her, I am under the impression she does what she does to protect her family. She mentioned in passing that she had stumbled into this blind. She had no prior knowledge of magic and when she discovered it within herself she had to train alone. So, upon practicing and teaching herself, she had also stumbled into threats of her own. I guess she realised she needed to protect her family from these powerful people," he shrugged, "I can't blame her."

Skulduggery thought his respect for Ghastly had already reached its maximum until that moment. Ghastly Bespoke was truly an honourable man. Skulduggery also thought Madame Mist's face couldn't get any redder, but it seemed like steam was almost flowing out of her ears. "Erskine," she shrieked, "what say you about this?!"

Erskine had been leaning back in his chair throughout the entire discussion, remaining quiet all the while. "We don't know this girl, that much is true. However, some of my oldest friends, these two men right here, see good things in Miss Cain. We are stupid to turn away someone who could be an asset to our team here. She has already done a lot of fighting, so much so that we haven't had nearly as many reports of crime as we used to. I mean, there's a reason why we considered her as a threat. _If_ anything were to happen, we have more than enough firepower to deal with one girl."

"Are you joking?" Mist's hands shook.

"Calm down," Erskine replied, staring into her eyes. "I sign off and accept this partnership. Here are my terms. If her behaviour becomes unreliable, unpredictable or chaotic, she will be apprehended. Otherwise, Skulduggery, I expect her to meet us at some point in the near future. In the meantime, to answer your first question, I have not heard any news regarding Miss Cain. I believe China Sorrows has told you all there is to tell as far as I am concerned."

Eventually, Skulduggery left the sanctuary no better off as he was before entering it. The only feat of the morning had been their acceptance of Valkyrie. He'd have Ghastly to thank for it. However, the real issue remained, who was trying to hurt Valkyrie?


	10. Chapter 10

**In true me fashion, I tell you a chapter should be up sooner and then look what happens. I go against my word and am only now uploading. However, I am sick and have consequently had time off work and uni to do some writing!**

 **Anyway, sorry for any missed mistakes as per usual!**

Skulduggery decided not to tell Valkyrie about his meeting with the sanctuary but rather he'd gotten his information from Ghastly. He didn't want her to meet them just yet, then he'd have to tell her about the real reason he had to follow her in the beginning. He was sure she would not take that lightly. If there was anything he'd learned about Valkyrie, it was that she was a tough, tell-it-how-it-is kind of girl. She may even walk away and want nothing to do with him again, but with her in danger, now just isn't the time for anything like that. The sanctuary had no information after all, and he told her so.

"Were you at the sanctuary?" She asked, suspicion in her voice.

 _Smart girl,_ Skulduggery thought. She was suspicious for good reason, but he couldn't tell her the truth yet. "Ghastly looked into it for me," he lied. Lying to her made him uncomfortable, but it was simply a means to an end. _Hopefully that end still has Valkyrie in it,_ he thought.

"Right," she replied. "So, we are back to square one. Or, no squares," she pondered, "because we literally have no plan whatsoever."

"We will," Skulduggery resolved before speeding off in the Bentley.

XxXxX

"What kind of organised chaos are you leading me into this time?" Valkyrie asked as they raced through Roarhaven. She had come to trust his driving within the couple days of being is passenger.

"Excellent choice of words," he replied, "because I'm taking us to see China Sorrows."

"And why are you taking me to see this devil woman?" Valkyrie asked.

"You know of her then," Skulduggery couldn't hide the amusement in his voice. "Do I need to warn you of her little charm?"

"She makes people fall in love with her," Valkyrie shrugged. "We'll see."

"Everyone falls victim to her powers, Valkyrie. Don't take it personally. One day I was the same, but I'm desensitised."

Valkyrie smiled. "I won't take it personally."

What Skulduggery didn't know was that Valkyrie was China's ultimate challenge. In fact, China didn't know this fact either, so this encounter was going to be interesting to say the least. Valkyrie had visited a woman called Cassandra Pharos when she first found out of her magic and needed some kind of advice. Cassandra had told Valkyrie that she would be very great. Valkyrie had been concerned when she saw a dark version of herself in a vision. Details weren't clear but all she could see was this darkness within herself. However, Cassandra said sometimes visions aren't clear if certain events of the present haven't yet occurred. That sometimes these things are bound to occur and once they do, the vision opens up and more details are revealed. She had also told Valkyrie that she was a woman of many natural talents that surpass the abilities of most others.

XxXxX

" _What do you mean?" Valkyrie had asked._

 _Cassandra smiled lightly, "I don't suppose you've yet heard of China Sorrows?" Valkyrie shook her head in reply. "She is a beautiful woman. Some would say this is a natural talent, however, it's how she uses this to her advantage. She can make anyone fall in love with her. Many can become immune to her powers, but only over long periods of time and only if they have multiple encounters within short time periods."_

" _Interesting," Valkyrie pondered. "But how does this relate to me?"_

 _Cassandra smiled again, almost proudly. "You are immune to such powers."_

" _How?" Valkyrie asked._

" _You're a strong woman. You've come into this at a later age. It's interesting because I've only ever known of such powerful people from long ago. And yet, here you are, brand new and I feel so much power. You're a beautiful, smart woman and I think you'll do great things. You're so advanced beyond your current stage in this world and that will have some great advantages."_

" _I still don't quite understand how I would be immune to these powers," Valkyrie replied._

" _You'll see, and you'll learn."_

XxXxX

They took the long trip up the staircase to her apartment that was apparently a whole floor of apartments transformed into a library. Valkyrie had to admit, it sounded pretty cool. At the door, a large man stood guard. He opened the door immediately and Valkyrie assumed it had something to do with the whole skeleton thing. How many of those do you need to ID, right?

The library was clean and opulent, but Valkyrie wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings. Only the people within it sparked her curiosity.

"China had some interesting information on our situation," Skulduggery murmured quietly. "We're here to see if she has any more to tell."

"Skulduggery, another visit? Lucky me," China emerged from a corner they were about to pass.

"China," he nodded. "This is Valkyrie Cain."

"Ah, child, how lovely to meet you."

Valkyrie bit her tongue and shook the lady's hand. "How are you?" she replied curtly.

"Just grand, and yourself?"

"Fine," Valkyrie said through a tight smile.

"I was wondering if you had heard any more information about Valkyrie," Skulduggery interjected.

"I can't say I have," China's voice was theatrically kind. She was lying, and Skulduggery saw right through it.

"China, I need to know what you know," he replied.

"I don't talk business with little girls around," she replied with a smile at Valkyrie. "Tell me, child, what is it you want with my dear Skulduggery and this life we live?"

"China," Skulduggery warned. She was using her charm to compel answers from Valkyrie. Valkyrie was not lost on her efforts.

"I'm sorry," Valkyrie said. "I don't dignify anyone with respect if they don't show me any."

Skulduggery was about to speak but paused and tilted his head at Valkyrie. She had just defied China Sorrows' charm.

China smiled and tried again. "I'm sorry dear child, I just want to know more about you. How about we sit?"

Skulduggery, immune to her charms because of time, didn't sit down. Neither did Valkyrie.

"We won't be here long," Valkyrie replied. "I'd rather stand. My name is Valkyrie by the way, maybe you didn't hear Skulduggery introduce me since you're insistent on calling me child."

"I haven't heard anything else but the same information floating around," China's reply was cold. "There's a bounty on your head, and I've already given Skulduggery my word that if I find anything else, I will contact him. So, do not test me or I will not help you again."

Valkyrie smiled. "China, I am not testing you. I am merely not falling for your tricks."

"We will be on our way then," Skulduggery added. "China, please, if you hear anything…"

China turned to Skulduggery with kinder eyes, "I will let you know."


	11. Chapter 11

Valkyrie pushed her way out of the decrepit building that housed China Sorrows' library and into the sun. That wasn't so bad. She had clearly shaken China up a bit by defying her ability, but Valkyrie didn't feel any remorse. She imagined China Sorrows could be a beneficial ally, and maybe one day a friend, but Valkyrie didn't like the way she worked. China seemed like the kind of woman who would use any means to get what she wanted. Valkyrie didn't like that.

The Bentley gleamed as the sunlight reflected off the flawless black paint making it stand out in the ruined town like a flower amidst a drought. Just as she extended her hand to the car's door handle, a gloved hand circled her upper arm, turning her around.

"What was that?" Skulduggery asked. Genuine confusion dripped from his voice.

Valkyrie leaned her back against the door and shrugged. "What was what?" She replied.

"You weren't affected by her. How?"

Skulduggery tilted his head, so she decided to indulge him. "When this all began for me, I made an effort to find someone who may be able to shed some light on my situation. I had power and I wanted to know why. I found myself at Cassandra Pharos' doorstep and she helped me."

Skulduggery nodded, "She's a wonderful sensitive."

"She is," Valkyrie agreed. "She told me that I have great power and that while I may not know much yet, I am far more advanced for someone who had only just discovered magic. So, apparently that means I am immune to natural abilities like China Sorrows has."

"Interesting," Skulduggery murmured. He reached behind Valkyrie and opened the passenger door.

Inside the car, silence ensued for quite a time.

"Skulduggery?" Valkyrie said.

"Hm?"

"Why are you so concerned with the people that are after me? You barely know me."

"Valkyrie, these people are some of the most notorious criminals around. While I don't know who is involved, Sanguine is a part of it and his friends aren't necessarily innocent. For all we know, they're up to some grand scheme, you're in the way and so they need to eliminate you. So, by finding them we stop them before they get too far. You know, save the world from evil and whatnot," he said with a wave of his hand. "Aside from all of this, I do care for you. Cassandra Pharos wasn't wrong in what she said. Anyone can see that your potential extends beyond the average. I've had many partners before, none of which I actually wanted or needed – they were useless. _But,_ you're different. You're smart, strong, and determined. You'd make a great detective, not as good as me but one can dream."

Valkyrie rolled her eyes, "you sure know how to ruin a moment, don't you?"

He chuckled, "I also knew your uncle."

Valkyrie's smile dropped. "Gordon?"

"That's him," Skulduggery replied. "He knew about this world, as I'm sure you already know, but we were great friends. He never had any magic, though he wished he did. Instead, I would take him on some detective work with me which inspired many stories he wrote. I must say I don't think I had ever been in so many fights before until I took him along with me."

"How have I never met you before then?" Valkyrie asked, shocked by the news.

Skulduggery parked the car by the pier in Haggard and turned to Valkyrie. "You have. I met you when you were young. Gordon spoke fondly of you every time I saw him that it felt like I knew you."

"This world has been right in front of since I was little," she murmured.

Skulduggery nodded. "Do you remember the night you stayed at his mansion? The night on the day you found out about your inheritance?"

"Yes. Wait… _your_ name was in Gordon's will. How did I not remember this?"

"It was. I couldn't make it, but I received what Gordon intended to give me. Anyway, the night you stayed at Gordon's you were almost under attack. Gordon wrote stories that were mostly true and partly fiction. Some of his stories mentioned certain powerful objects sorcerers can use. This led many to believe that Gordon was in possession of some of these objects, so he became a target. I got word that various people were going to raid his mansion in search of these items. I was fighting some of them just outside the house that night."

"This is crazy. We've been so close on so many occasions."

"I ended up staking out the house until the morning when your mother arrived," he admitted.

"Why?" She asked. "I mean, I assume these objects are probably detrimental if in the wrong hands but why go to so much effort?"

"Gordon was a dear friend. Those people would've torn his home apart to get what they wanted. Not only that but you were inside, and I wasn't about to let any of them hurt you. Trust me, they aren't partial to hurting the youth."

Valkyrie suddenly felt a heaviness in her chest. Skulduggery Pleasant had been in her life without her knowing it. He had protected her and been good friends with her favourite uncle. The heaviness was foreign but warm and she found herself thinking of Skulduggery in a different light. She was finally sure that she could trust him and that made her feel surprisingly good. As thoughts of the skeleton detective invaded her brain, she managed to conjure up a possible plan of attack.

"You said they would've torn his house apart to get what he wanted. This suggests recklessness and greed, right?" She said.

"Precisely," Skulduggery agreed.

"So, why don't we use me as bait? I've either been at home or with you since our encounter with Sanguine so there's never been a chance for them to try. I suggest we throw me out as bait, lure them in and get it done. Even if we don't catch them, we may at least find out who else is involved."

Skulduggery put a hand to his chin and nodded. "That's a good idea. We will arrange all necessary precautions and back-up so there will be no chance of you getting hurt and a big chance of catching them."

"I'll call Tanith," Valkyrie replied.

"And I'll call Ghastly. The faster this gets done, the better."


	12. Chapter 12

**Standard note: sorry for any missed errors!**

"I don't know that we should be baiting them with Valkyrie," Tanith said, looking between everyone seated at the dining table in Gordon Edgley's mansion. "Skulduggery, I'd have thought you out of anyone would be questioning the safety of all of this."

"Of course, I have considered it," Skulduggery replied, "but I know this is the best answer we've had. I think baiting them with a controlled environment with us ready to strike back is better than them attacking Valkyrie on any given day in a random location."

"True," Tanith nodded. "Where would we do it?"

"It should be in Roarhaven somewhere," Ghastly replied. "Not near the sanctuary though."

Valkyrie sat back and let the three of them discuss options. Clearly her opinion was not valid nor wanted on the matter of putting her body on the line. Maybe this was what she should have expected from the beginning. Are all lives expendable so long as it's not one of their own?

"We can call Fletcher Renn," Ghastly added and received a frustrated groan from Skulduggery in return.

Tanith laughed. "Skulduggery, you need to get over this dislike for Fletcher. I hate saying it, but he _is_ an asset."

"I know," Skulduggery replied. "It's just… his _hair_. The way it just sticks up and how it's just there… on top of his head."

Valkyrie sighed. "Why are we discussing some boy's hair?" She asked. "Does it have powers or something?"

"No," Tanith replied. "Skulduggery is just impatient. You'll see."

"Do you know what I see?" Valkyrie sat up, the cold tone in her voice chilled the air. "I see the three of you discussing 'plans' and making jokes, for what? I am perfectly capable of handling myself, but I don't take kindly to people treating my life like it's nothing better than a bag of rubbish. Now, if you'll excuse me I'll be upstairs. Feel free to show yourselves out."

"Valkyrie…" Tanith called as Valkyrie disappeared from the room.

Skulduggery shrugged. "She's right," he stated. "She doesn't understand us yet. We are still strangers to her and I suppose joking about this isn't really… right."

"Since when do you care about the feelings of others when you open your mouth?" Ghastly asked.

"Since I found someone who could make a significant difference to our world," Skulduggery replied.

"Or someone who's is just like you."

"Or that," Skulduggery answered. "I'm going to talk to her."

XxXxX

"Skulduggery seems… different," Tanith said when Skulduggery was out of earshot.

Ghastly smirked and nodded. "Valkyrie Cain is a mystery even Skulduggery can't solve. She's independent and challenges him. I think Skulduggery is so used to people relying on someone like him, even if they don't like to admit it. That's also why he has so few friends. We are the one's who consider ourselves capable and while Skulduggery is an amazing sorcerer, we know our own worth. I think others are happy to have him take on everything because he is so smart and powerful. With Valkyrie though, he's finally met his match. She would happy to continue doing things by herself without help, and I think that intrigues Skulduggery. She is certainly an interesting young girl."

"You like her," Tanith smiled.

"I am still wary, but he trusts her, and I trust him. I do like her and think she is just a girl who wants to do things the way she has always done them, but you can never be too careful these days."

"I like her," Tanith replied definitively. "All it took was that day with her before the ball/dance thingy we went to. She's weird and funny, but there's something about her. She's _strong_. I can see it even if she doesn't know it yet."

Ghastly stood from the table. "You're right. Let's go up and make a plan to finish this thing."

As they walked upstairs they heard Skulduggery calling out to Valkyrie and then a knock on the door. "I checked every other room," he said when he saw them appear from the staircase. There was no answer, so he slowly creaked the door open.

"Well?" Tanith asked.

Skulduggery's shoulders sagged, "she's gone."

"Gone?!" Tanith pushed past him and into the room. The window was open, the curtains swaying in the breeze. "Through the window… what the hell?"

Skulduggery was already halfway down the stairs when he muttered to himself, "doors are for people with no imagination."


	13. Chapter 13

**Well… this is longer than I thought. I apologise for any mistakes, I've been writing this all night with breaks and cannot be bothered re-reading. I figured it will be better to simply upload before I go and leave it another countless amount of weeks to upload again.**

Valkyrie hadn't intended to be out for so long. It was supposed to only be a short walk, a refresher, to clear her mind. She realised she had slightly overreacted, but she was still mad. It didn't matter now though. The chains wrapped around her wrist burning into her skin reminded her that she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Yes, that was only supposed to be short walk indeed.

She figured it would be dark outside by now, but time probably passed by slower when you are chained to a chair. "What kind of chains are these? The way they make my skin melt really are a gamechanger for kidnappers, aren't they?" Valkyrie asked.

"They ain't mine," Sanguine pushed off the wall, concealed in the shadows of some desolate warehouse.

Valkyrie shrugged and winced as soon as the hot chains moved against her skin. "Oh, is there some club where all you bad boys get together and trade torture devices?"

"Ladies are welcome."

"That's nice."

"I mean, I can bring you along some time if you like?" Sanguine smiled.

"You are acting like there really is a club. If you're serious I'm going to have to make you my least favourite bad guy."

"Darlin', I'm everyone's favourite," he said with a wink.

Valkyrie rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to shut Sanguine down until a set of metal doors screeched open.

XxXxX

Skulduggery, Tanith and Ghastly busied themselves in Gordon's kitchen making calls and formulating plans. "You're sure she isn't just going to come back later?" Ghastly asked.

"Come on Ghastly, we have been in her house for hours since she left. As much as you and everyone else don't trust her, she doesn't trust us all the same. I find it unlikely she'd leave us in here and not come back," Skulduggery replied.

"Guys," Tanith interrupted, "China's been trying to get on to you, Skulduggery. She heard Sanguine had been seen coming in and out of the old warehouse in Roarhaven that some vampires used to use that were rejected for the usual cells."

"Just Sanguine?"

Tanith shook her head, her expression a mix of concern and anger. "Dusk has been seen there just as often."

Skulduggery cursed under his breath and grabbed his coat, "Ghastly, can we take your van?"

"Of course. Will we need reinforcements?" He replied.

"If it's just Sanguine and Dusk we will be alright, but if they have more allies we may need the back up. Get a team on call if we need them."

XxXxX

"You don't know who I am," the man smirked. He was tall with pale skin, black hair and black attire, and contrary to his belief, Valkyrie _did_ know him.

"Don't I?" Valkyrie replied. She chains continued to sear her skin, but she refused to show her pain. "I assumed you were Dusk, but I suppose I'm wrong. How foolish."

"How…?"

Sanguine laughed, "I told ya she was good. She's knowin' more and more, and bein' around that skeleton ain't helpin' our cause."

"You know me because of Skulduggery Pleasant?" Dusk asked.

"I know you because _I_ know you," she replied. "Skulduggery Pleasant has only given me access to the people I already knew of, he hasn't done anything else."

Dusk laughed humourlessly. "And I suppose you're just another fan of the detective, fawning after him and following him around like a lost dog."

Valkyrie shrugged, and hot pain flashed up her arm. "Skulduggery found me," she said through gritted teeth. "He was sent by the sanctuary to work with me, I didn't want to at first."

"At first," he smirked. "Yet the detective has his ways, doesn't he?"

"You talk like you have experienced such things."

"I talk like I know how the skeleton has operated for years. You'll be dead before the end of the week. If I had my own way, you'd be dead by the end of the hour." Dusk snarled.

"Ah, charming. Well, we can't always have what we want now, can we?" Valkyrie taunted knowing it would get her in trouble, but it was also buying her some time to figure out how to escape.

Suddenly, she felt something simultaneously cold and hot strike her face.

"Did you just _slap_ her?" Sanguine asked.

"The little girl doesn't deserve to go unscathed."

"The little girl also knows how to fight," Sanguine warned, "and has friends that know how to fight. Now I'm all about a challenge, but I'm man enough to admit that fightin' the detective ain't always gonna end well."

"Do you see him here?" Dusk asked. "Plus, it's almost night and I may have forgotten my medication."

Valkyrie stared at her arms. They were now a mixture of red, white and purple with blood spilling from sticky, open wounds. She knew she wouldn't be able to stand the burns much longer. She could feel the blood draining from her face and see her skin sweating from the hot chains though she felt cold. Then, as if on cue, her eyes slowly drooped shut.

XxXxX

"This is the warehouse China told me about," Tanith said as the van rolled to a stop. "We can't just go through the front door, we've got to find another way in."

Skulduggery disappeared around the corner. "I have found something," he said once he returned, hovering above them. "There's a broken window just around here we can fit through. It seems it will lead us to some kind of balcony on the inside. Maybe we will get a good vantage point."

Tanith scaled the wall and ran inside first while Skulduggery hovered by the window making sure they got inside quietly. Ghastly displaced the air around him and shot himself upwards. Immediately Skulduggery could hear the southern drawl of Billy-ray Sanguine. He seemed to be warning someone of Valkyrie's fighting abilities. The voice he heard next shouldn't have surprised him, but it did make things more complicated. "Do you see him here?" The voice said. Dusk was here too.

The look Tanith and Ghastly gave Skulduggery meant they knew Dusk was here. Ghastly pointed to his phone, questioning whether to call for back up or not, Skulduggery shook his head. The floor beneath them was old, creaky metal, to the left of them a staircase leading downwards. Skulduggery shuffled toward the edge of the balcony, staying low and unseen. Finally, Valkyrie was visible.

Skulduggery's phantom heart dropped. Her eyes were closed, and her skin was torn and bloody at her wrists. Had she passed out or was she faking it? Her head lolled to the side and Skulduggery knew she was definitely out.

"See?!" Sanguine said. "She's already hurt, you didn't need to slap her."

Skulduggery's hands balled into fists automatically, and in his peripheral he could see the anger in Tanith and Ghastly.

"The little girl deserved it. She's acting like a child."

"Look, I know you think she's all for the skeleton detective, but I'm tellin' ya he's gonna come for her. He's gonna protect her."

"Do you remember how long his previous partner lasted? He's going to throw this one away as soon as she's fulfilled whatever task he needs her for."

"Either way, we get her and we get to him."

Skulduggery, angry and feeling the need to punch someone, leapt over the balcony towards the warehouse floor. Ghastly cursed and followed behind, making sure Tanith did the same.

"Well," Skulduggery announced, "you got me."

Dusk turned sharply just as Skulduggery's fist connected with his face. He stumbled back, clutching his nose, but Skulduggery stalked forward. "Is anyone going to tell me why you kidnapped Valkyrie, or shall I keep hitting the vampire?"

"You think we are just going to tell fall and tell you?" Dusk grunted.

"Your call," Skulduggery said with a shrug and kneed him in the chest followed by a blow to jaw. Dusk shifted left and threw a right hook into Skulduggery's rib cage. Ghastly and Tanith separated, one ran for Dusk and the other rushed at Sanguine, but it was too late.

"Stop or her pretty little head gets it!" Sanguine yelled. Sanguine was crouched over Valkyrie's body, limp in the chair, with his infamous straight razor to her throat.

XxXxX

Valkyrie's eyelids fluttered open and she gained consciousness once again. She could hear before she could see and all she heard was the sound of fighting coming to a halt as her body was jolted back, the chair going with her.

Then there was a familiar, soothing velvet voice. "Why are you doing this?"

 _Doing what?_ She wondered. She felt a cold piece of metal pressed against her throat. Did they put the chains around her neck when she passed out?

"We are sendin' a message," Sanguine laughed. Valkyrie flinched, his voice was uncomfortably close, and it was almost as if she could feel his breath on her shoulder.

"To who?"

"You and all your do-gooder buddies at the sanctuary. We all heard about this here pretty lady long before we found out you two were comin' together bein' partners and all. She was picking off some of our friends like they were nothin' but pestering flies. So, we find out you two are workin' together and… well, we ain't sitting on the sidelines while you get your thrill lockin' us all up. We are all still here detective, and we are gonna get you." Sanguine brushed aside Valkyrie's hair and smiled at her neck. "And now we have another one to have fun killin'."

"You hurt her, and I'll make sure you don't live to see another day."

"There's a knife to my throat, isn't there?" Valkyrie murmured.

"Yes darlin', yes you do," Sanguine replied.

Valkyrie felt a part of her darkening, like her soul was being dampened by shadows and casting her out of her own mind. Suddenly, the feeling drifted away as quickly as it had come, leaving her even more dazed than before. Her skin was still sizzling under the heat of the chains, but she couldn't feel it anymore. She felt Sanguine's arm around her freeze and the razor dropped. She looked down at the razor to see a shadowy tendril connected to the razor's handle as if it were holding it in place. In her ear she heard choking sounds and more dark tendrils leaked out of… her body? She heard a girl laugh and it sounded like her own laugh, but this wasn't a funny situation. Then she heard a voice, _you'll thank me later_ , it said. It sounded like her own voice.

All at once, the shadows disappeared, Sanguine was gone from Valkyrie's side, and her mind cleared from all of the confusion. Tears fell from her eyes as the pain flooded back to her nervous system, but she was angry.

From her left she saw Sanguine stumble toward Dusk. "I don't particularly like you, but I think we should get out of here." He gripped Dusk's arm, but before they sunk into the ground he stared Skulduggery down, "We'll be back."

Valkyrie watched as a small sinkhole formed in the floor and they disappeared. "And I'll be back for you," she muttered before her eyes fluttered closed once again with the memory of burning flesh vivid in her mind.

 **Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's another one! Kenspeckle Grouse is in this one, I can't let go of that old man! Just kidding, but just a reminder: I will be adding characters that are most likely dead by now Derek's books, however, remember this is a remake! So, let's just pretend for a while shall we! ;)**

"This is exceptional craftsmanship. Whoever made this chain, magic aside, has made this with such intricacy that I wouldn't be surprised if each link in this chain is fuelled by different magical components," China stared at the chain, curiosity and awe overcoming her.

"Thanks for coming," Skulduggery said. "And for giving Tanith the call about Valkyrie."

China reluctantly tore her eyes away from the chain on the steel bench to Skulduggery. She smiled slightly. "I gave you my word," she glanced past him at the bed. "She's got some fight in her, doesn't she?"

Skulduggery glanced over his shoulder at Valkyrie on the clinical bed. "She does, but that's just it. If you hadn't called when you did, who knows what would have happened."

"She's strong. Not many sorcerers could withstand that chain, I can practically feel the magic emanating from it," China's gaze returned to the chain.

They had rushed Valkyrie to the sanctuary infirmary as soon as they managed to pry the chain off the chair. They weren't able to remove the chain until they had reinforcements in the infirmary, so Valkyrie's skin still sizzled on their way over. The chain was removed and laid unscathed on a steel bench to prevent it from burning through anything else, and China was called to investigate. Valkyrie, however, rested atop the clinical bed with open wounds and burn marks over her arms and legs.

Kenspeckle Grouse marched into the room almost barging Skulduggery all the while. "You're going to get this girl killed," Grouse barked.

"She is capable of handling herself, but we all get stuck sometimes," Skulduggery replied. "Anyhow, you don't know Valkyrie."

"Do not presume to know who _I_ do or do not know, Detective," he replied.

Skulduggery's head snapped in his direction. "You know Valkyrie? How?"

Grouse looked at Skulduggery, disappointment plain on his face. "She came to me for help long ago, not long after she discovered her abilities. She said Cassandra Pharos had given her a small list of names to get her by should anything happen to her. I was her medical reference, so you could imagine I have seen her a few times."

"Interesting," Skulduggery pondered. Valkyrie was proving herself to be quite the resourceful woman.

Grouse removed the dressings on Valkyrie's wounds and replaced them with clean, white ones that soon stained with blood. He sighed, "she's too young for this, but she's such a stubborn girl."

Skulduggery bristled at the comment. It wasn't for Grouse's judgement, but for how familiar he was with her, how he seemed to really know her. Why hadn't she told him who she knew?

"You were on her list," Grouse muttered before he left the room. Skulduggery rushed after him and they stopped in the hallway.

"What? Cassandra had listed me?" Skulduggery asked.

"Valkyrie said that Cassandra mentioned the bad people of the world. She told her of Mevolent and the Faceless Ones among many others. She had many questions about you and your character."

"What did you say?" Skulduggery was cautious, this could go either of two ways.

"I told the truth. You are a cocky man with no concept of self-preservation or consideration for others," Grouse replied, and Skulduggery's head dropped an inch. No wonder she didn't trust him. " _But_ that you're an honourable, loyal man who is a strong ally. Valkyrie isn't one to judge on anyone's flaws. She didn't batter an eyelid when I said those things."

"She doesn't trust me, which is fair, but I don't know when or if she will"

"She's an exceptional girl, Detective. It won't take her long to figure it out."

XxXxX

Valkyrie heard herself mumbling, but couldn't stop herself from saying the words, "Skulduggery."

"I'm here," came a velvet voice and immediately Valkyrie woke up. She squinted her eyelids shut again as the bright white lights assaulted her eyes. "The girl who lived," Skulduggery joked.

"Did you just make a Harry Potter reference?" Valkyrie asked.

"Harry Potter…?"

Valkyrie's eyes shot open at Skulduggery's doubtful tone. "Yeah, Harry Potter… like Voldemort, scar on the forehead, round glasses…?" She tried. He tilted his head showing his confusion. "Hogwarts?!"

"What in the world are you saying? Are these some sorcerers I need to know about? Who is Hogwarts?" He asked.

Valkyrie shook her head, "do not talk to me."

He sighed, "you're an enigma. How are you feeling?"

She looked at her wrists and scowled for a moment. "Physically, I'm fine. My pride? Not so much."

"I think that claim should be the other way around. Physically, you're no where near fine. Don't pretend you aren't in pain because I know they haven't found anything to ease the pain yet. Your pride shouldn't be wounded. You withstood pain beyond what few others could handle. You're alive, that's what counts," he replied.

She rolled her eyes. "Why can't they find medication?"

"That chain isn't like anything they've seen before. We have China here to see if she can create a rune to stop the magic fuelling it, but we can't figure out who has made it regardless."

"We will need to figure that out, but how?"

"We will somehow. Whoever made it can't stay hidden forever, and if we just follow Sanguine and Dusk, shouldn't be a problem."

"Oh, don't worry I plan to find them when I'm better."

"Not if I find them sooner," Skulduggery replied darkly.

Valkyrie tilted her head at him and nodded. "Not if that," she agreed.

 **Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Valkyrie slowly pushed herself up off the squeaky gurney feeling her skin stretch against its will as she stood. Her bones ached where the chain had almost burnt her flesh all the way down, but she wasn't going to let that stop her. This pain was temporary, but the healing process needed to hurry along if she were to get to those who hurt her. She never thought she'd have to face people like Billy-ray Sanguine or an intelligent vampire like Dusk. Cassandra Pharos had warned of such people and their names were some of many she had mentioned, but Valkyrie wasn't looking to mess with them. Suddenly she began to wonder if Cassandra saw more in her future than she let on or if it was simply a coincidence. Her arms wobbled as she gripped the bars of the bed and shuffled a few steps to the duffle bag of clothes and necessities Tanith had dropped off. Voices from the hallway grew closer and Valkyrie knew she'd have no time to rush back into bed, so she shut her bag and acted nonchalant.

"Valkyrie, I don't think you should be up yet," Skulduggery said when he appeared in the doorway with Tanith and China.

"I'm not getting any better laying in that bed. I need to move," she replied with a shrug. "Besides, I'm not staying here forever."

"No, you're not but look at you," Skulduggery added. He had no eyes, but Valkyrie knew he was looking at the bandages covering various limbs of her body. "You need time to heal above all else."

"I thank you for saving me, I really do, but I can take care of myself from here. If I can't, and something happens, then so be it. I'm dead."

"That's no way to talk," Skulduggery added. "We will get to them once you're better, but until then you need to rest."

Valkyrie balled her fists in frustration and closed her eyes. She didn't know why but she was in a mood and it was making her frustration manifest into anger toward he people in front of her. She could feel the tension emanating from Skulduggery as well. She remained quiet, sorting through her angry thoughts, until she heard light _pop_ , making her open her eyes. A boy stood in front of her. He was young with blonde hair sticking up in various directions. Was it hairstyle or did he simply not own a mirror? Valkyrie glanced at her bag thinking she may have one in there for him to borrow until a previous conversation dawned on her.

"Fletcher Renn," she stated.

The boy grinned from ear to ear and nodded. "I see my reputation is preceding me, being a great teleporter and all," he replied.

"No," Valkyrie replied flatly. "I think your _hair_ is preceding you." She looked at Tanith, who barely contained her giggles, not feeling quite ready to be kind to Skulduggery. "Now I understand what you guys meant about the hair."

Fletcher Renn frowned. "What did they say? They always tease me but whenever they need help what do I do? I'm always there." He sunk into the chair beside Valkyrie's bag and sulked.

"Why is here?"

Tanith looked at Skulduggery who seemed was too frustrated to speak as well. "We called him in to talk through some things we will need soon," Tanith replied.

"Typical," Fletcher snapped.

"We have some ideas in place to figure out who else is working with Sanguine and Dusk, as well as who made that chain."

"Well, I'm coming to," Valkyrie said. "I'll get changed and we can go in 5 minutes."

Tanith sighed. Getting involved in this weird bickering between her and Skulduggery was not on her to do list for today, or any day. "Look, Val, I really don't think that's a good idea. I want you to come but what's the point if you can barely stand? You'll end up being sent back here worse than when we first brought you in."

 _They're using you,_ a low voice said. Valkyrie glanced behind her, but no one was there. _They don't need your help. They only wanted you to be their bait. Congratulations, you made great bait. Now they can go and do their jobs…_ without _you._ Valkyrie clutched her head in pain and winced.

"Valkyrie," Skulduggery said, concern in his voice. He took a step forward and Valkyrie stepped back.

"Get away from me," she snapped and sunk to the floor, still holding her head.

"What's wrong with you?" He extended his hand to touch her shoulder, but she flung it away with her hand.

"Like you care," she laughed humourlessly. _That's it. Don't let them control you, they hate you._ Valkyrie shook her head as if the motion would make the voice disappear.

" _What_ is your problem?" Skulduggery snapped.

"I think she has an attitude problem," Fletcher added.

China made her way to the front of the group and looked at Valkyrie's eyes. They were darkening but not enough for someone to notice if they didn't know to look for it. "I think this chain has done more than just burn Valkyrie's skin," she said as she peered at Valkyrie. "As I had said, I assumed there was more magic in the chain than for just simply making it scolding hot. I suppose what we are seeing now is a manifestation of that magic."

"Just leave," Valkyrie spat.

Skulduggery was about to speak when China put a hand on his arm. "Let's give her some time," she said, giving him a pointed look and gesturing toward the hallway.

Everyone shuffled out and China shut the door quietly behind her. "This isn't good," China said before Skulduggery walked away.

"You know what's going on?" He asked.

"It seems the effects of whatever magic was poured into the chain has travelled to her brain. She's starting to lose herself. It's like she is being turned into a completely different person but controlled to become a particular way."

"So, she's shutting down?" Skulduggery asked, confused.

China shook her head, concern and curiosity etched on her face. "She's being controlled to hate you. She's going against you and if it continues, it will be against all of us. By that stage, it will be too late."

"Well we can't let it get that far, can we?" He replied stern and determined.

From within the room, Valkyrie removed her ear from the door and shuffled back to her bed. She was losing control of herself and she couldn't do anything about it. _Oh, you don't_ want _to do anything about it. We're going to help you recognise your true power._

 **Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

According to Skulduggery, there was only one option for their current predicament. Get the people controlling Valkyrie and save her. According to almost everyone else, there were three options. Get the people controlling Valkyrie and save her, lock her up, or kill her. It was clear to Ghastly and Tanith that Skulduggery had only heard about the first two options. They weren't _sure_ of that fact, but they were certain that if Skulduggery heard anyone mutter the death of Valkyrie, they'd be dead themselves. Tanith, on the other hand, sided with Skulduggery and saw no other choice than saving her. Ghastly remained realistic knowing that saving her was priority but circumstances may allow for undesirable alternatives. He was wise not to share his opinion with Skulduggery.

Tanith paced a random hallway in a random section of the sanctuary while Skulduggery sat in a chair against the wall. "The sound of your footsteps is making it awfully hard to think," Skulduggery said flatly.

"I just can't believe this is happening, y' know?" Tanith replied, her pacing continued. "Valkyrie's cool, she's a cool girl. I would consider her a friend. I don't have many of those. Not because I'm unlikable but because I'm a picky person when it comes to who I get close to."

Skulduggery sighed. "Is this going anywhere?"

"Well, it's only been a week or so and I already consider her a friend. That never happens and now she's already turned over to the dark side. We need to help her."

"I know. Once you stop pacing I'll be able to think and then maybe we will get somewhere."

At that moment, China Sorrows glided into the room her face grave. Skulduggery knew that whatever was going on wasn't good, China rarely showed emotion. "What did you find out?" He asked.

"Close proximity to that chain was giving me a strange sense of familiarity and now I know why. I spoke with my brother and that's when I knew my suspicions were true," she explained.

Skulduggery knew that once she mentioned Mr Bliss this was bad news. "It's related to the Faceless Ones isn't it?"

China nodded. "It seems the chain originates from them but Dusk's use of it is not tied to them. I'd be surprised if he knew it was theirs."

"How did they get it?"

"My brother and I discussed the possibility of it being a relic from long ago kept within one of the sanctuaries, but we don't think that's it. Valkyrie defied me, and I know of very few people who can do that and especially someone of her experience and age. There is something about her that is not revealing itself but could be sensed by those more in tune with magical properties."

"Where is this going China?" Skulduggery asked impatiently.

"Valkyrie may somehow be connected to the Faceless Ones in a way we cannot yet fully understand. I don't think it was pure luck that those chains fell into the hands of those who were already after Valkyrie," China elaborated.

"This was planned?" Tanith asked.

"Possibly," China replied. "We've already been visited by the Faceless Ones when the portal was opened to their dimension. They're power is immense, and I wouldn't be surprised if they can channel their senses to pinpoint powerful beings from afar."

Skulduggery stalked away from the two women to the opposite side of the room. With his back to the pair he contemplated the gravity of their current situation. Valkyrie had entrusted him with the information Cassandra Pharos had told her about being a powerful mage, so it didn't sit right with him to reiterate it to China Sorrows. Without a word, he removed himself and took a walk.

How had Skulduggery become so invested in the life of Valkyrie Cain that she had become his problem? He liked to think that her relation to Gordon Edgley was the reason he felt the need to protect her, but he'd be lying if he said that thought had occurred to him when he first saw her. It felt wrong to blame it on her youth as she exuded anything but youthfulness. He knew that somewhere deep within his subconscious he knew the answer, but for now saving Valkyrie was the priority. He found himself stood outside the infirmary room door where Valkyrie was staying. Nothing but silence could be heard from beyond the door, so he knocked once and pushed it open.

"Valkyrie, I just want to talk for a second and you can throw me out when I'm done," he said with a light voice.

No response.

The room was void of any human activity yet there were no windows for her to have escaped through. Though disappointed by her disappearance, Skulduggery was somewhat proud of the fact that she had vanished through the sanctuary without alerting the authorities. He was about to leave the room, satisfied she had left nothing behind, when the feeling of something out of place bothered him. Just under the mint green pillow the corner of a piece of paper peeked out.

 _Skulduggery,_

 _I'm assuming you'll be the one to find this. I hate to admit but you are quite the detective after all._

 _I don't want to hurt you, or any of you guys trying to help me for that matter, so I'm going after Sanguine. If I wasn't concerned about the potential threat I pose to innocent people because of those chains, I wouldn't be writing this note because I want to do this alone. However, it seems those chains have made me unpredictable and I need you to know where I am going so you can come stop me if I lose myself completely._

 _If it's too late and the magic of those chains overtake me, do anything in your power to stop me. Even if that means you must kill me._

 _Valkyrie._

Skulduggery did one more scan of the room making sure there was nothing else left behind, then folded the note in half and tucked into his coat pocket. By now, Valkyrie would be way ahead of him and possibly close to Sanguine so he raced out of the room to where he had left China and Tanith. As if the universe decided to play on Skulduggery's team today, Ghastly was with them so he didn't have to waste time searching for him.

"Valkyrie is gone. She went after Sanguine," Skulduggery announced.

"Let's go then," Tanith moved immediately.

"We will take the van and I'll gather some cleavers on the way out," Ghastly added before following behind Tanith.

Skulduggery turned to China. "I know you are not Valkyrie's biggest fan, but I would really appreciate it if you could find a way to revert the effect of those chains while we find her. I'll pay you," he said.

China gracefully held up her right hand. "There is no need. I'll see what I can do and call you as soon as I have news."

Skulduggery nodded once and ran through the maze of hallways within the sanctuary towards the exit. Ghastly had pulled up out the front already waiting with a van full of cleavers and Tanith in the front seat, so he jumped in the back onto the bench seat.

"Where do we start?" Ghastly asked.

"Try the pub down on Eighth, Sanguine may have gone to celebrate after he hurt Valkyrie."

The van fishtailed slightly as Ghastly's foot slammed the accelerator and they were off to search for Valkyrie Cain.

 **Sorry for any mistakes!**


End file.
